


Ichigo, Are You Jealous?

by anangelwithashotgun



Series: Ichigo, Are You... [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Yikes, ichigo is pisssed, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anangelwithashotgun/pseuds/anangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you make Ichigo jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ichigo, Are You Jealous?

Ichigo is pissed. You can see it in his normally brown eyes, which are now coal black. His jaw is clenched and it almost looks as if steam is coming off of him.

"You did what?" Ichigo spits through gritted teeth, his fist are balled at his sides. You're standing across from him, near the wall by his closet and you've really done it now. You felt neglected by him so you decided to hangout with Keigo who is a good friend of you and Ichigo, but is a major flirt. He's been attracted to you since you transferred to Ichigo's school last year, but the young Soul Reaper claimed you first.

"Did you do anything with him, (y/n)? If he laid a hand on you, I'll kill him myself!" Ichigo spits out in a rage. He looks you in the eye and you are honestly terrified. You know what he can do, you've seen him do it. As a Soul Reaper, Ichigo has killed enough Hollows to fill a small planet. He keeps his **Zanpakutō** by the door of our bedroom. Before I know it, Ichigo has crossed the room and slammed both hands into the wall, leaving craters.

"Answer me dammit!" he spat at you. Before you could stop the tears, they're falling. 

"N-no Ichigo, I s-swear that K-keigo didn't touch me. W-we didn't d-do anything. I l-love you." you sob, putting your hands over your face to stop him from seeing you sobbing like a weak idiot. You almost never cried when you and Ichigo argued but he was so angry and it scared you. You felt his hands leave the wall and they wrapped around you, pulling you close.

"Baby, shh don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I scared you, didn't I?" Ichigo's deep voice soothed in your ears. You felt calm. You sniffled and nodded.

"God I'm an idiot-I love you, I'm sorry." You didn't hear Ichigo say "I love you" a lot, it was a rare occasion and it made you feel back to normal.

"Look at me (y/n)." You looked up, meeting Ichigo's now soft eyes, a faint smile played on his lips. "I know how I can make this up." he smirked, moving away from you to sit on the edge of his bed. The fire stirred in the pit of your stomach. You couldn't remember the last time you and Ichigo had sex. You know it had been awhile.

"Come here baby." Ichigo purred, you moved across the room and into his arms. He looked up at you and licked his lips. He pulled you down for a quick, chaste kiss. Your shirt was off in one swift move of Ichigo's long arms. Even sitting down he reached your chest, he could over power you very easily. The clasp of your bra undone and thrown across the room.

"Mhmm." Ichigo hummed in appreciation, running a hand along your side before pulling you down and under him. You're now at the mercy of his large, and skilled hands. He barely tweaked your nipple and a wave of pleasure flew through you, causing you to gasp.

"Aw baby are you sensitive?" Ichigo teased, capturing a nipple with his lips and using his other to play with the other one. He twisted and rolled with his hand and softly bit down. You cried out, bucking your still clothed crotch against Ichigo's.

Ichigo looked up at you as he removed both your jeans and panties, he kept eye contact as he used one to hand to spread your legs apart and another to bring your lips to his. His kiss was rough and his tongue in your mouth felt like sandpaper on silk. You were soaked, you could feel his bed sheets becoming wet from you. What if he thought that was nasty and wanted to stop? You worried yourself, holding a breath as you fell against the bed, feeling him look at you.

Ichigo let out a low groan, indicating he felt the exact opposite as you thought he would at the sight of your wet core.

"Y-you don't think it's gross that I'm this wet?" you squeaked out. The look in his eyes when he looked up at you made you almost wetter. "Hell no baby. You're this wet and I've barely touched you. So eager for me..." he cut off leaning in between your legs. He stopped, oh god what if he changed his mind? He sat upright to remove his shirt. Ripping it into two pieces, "Ichigo what are you-". He tied a piece around your eyes and the other one was used to tie your arms to the bed post.

"It heightens your senses." you hear Ichigo speak and you turn your head to find where he is, "It'll make this feel all the more better."

Ichigo ran his hands down your body, leaving a trail of goose bumps. He leaned in and you could feel his breath on you, as he spread your legs a little further apart. You felt him move away.

"Ichigo" you whined and you could hear his low laugh, you strained against the ripped clothing. You heard his belt buckle hit the floor and he spoke, "You look sexy all tied up and whining for me (y/n). Tell me what you want me to do." You blushed a crimson color, "I want you inside of me." A finger swirled at your entrance before plunging in, you moaned.

"Is this what you want (y/n)?" you could almost hear the smirk in Ichigo's voice. Pumping his finger in and out a slow pace, you buckled. "I want your cock in my p-pussy."

"Your wish is my command." Before you could have time to prepare yourself, Ichigo slammed into you, forcing a loud cry out of you. "Oh god (y/n) so tight and wet. I won't last long." Ichigo groaned out, you nodded in agreement and croaked out a "Move Ichigo please", he pulled back out and pushed in again. Repeating this motion at a slower pace, you whined. He was long and hard, and it had been awhile so he was taking it easy on you.

"Untie me Ichigo please I want to touch you." you begged, this was pure torture. He let out a simple "No" and picked up speed. Slamming to your g spot, you yelled him name "Ichigo!"

"Oh god baby say that again" he grunted slamming into your spot relentlessly, he movements were becoming jerky. He was close but so were you. "Ichigo I'm gonna cum." you moaned. You felt him reach up and the shirt was removed from your arms. He kissed you as you wrapped your arms around his neck, holding on for dear life.

You came hard and fast. Your orgasm sneaking up on you, "Ichi-", Ichigo clasped a hand over your mouth as you clasped down on him, riding out your orgasm. Ichigo came with your name on his lips, filling you up.

He removed your blindfold with a quick motion, looking you in the eyes Ichigo said, "I love you (y/n), don't you forget that." He collapsed on top of, snuggling your neck.

You could get used to making Ichigo jealous.   


End file.
